Earrings for use in pierced earlobes are provided with a post which is inserted by the user through the earlobe, the post generally being sized such that a portion of the post extends beyond the earlobe, the earring being secured at the earlobe posterior side with an earnut received on the post portion. Earnuts commonly used for this purpose have been of such size and design as to allow the tip end of the post portion to extend beyond the earnut. Further, the shapes of the earnuts can be such as to present relatively sharp surfaces so that if the earlobe is pressed against the user's adjacent neck or head surfaces as when sleeping and if the earrings are being worn, such sharp surfaces or a projecting post tip end can be brought into discomforting or injury producing contact with such neck or head surfaces. The potential for undesirable discomforting contact in this regard is increased with respect to younger children who are more likely to fail to remove their earrings when retiring or who as children are wont to do, engage in play activities heightening the possibility of such discomforting or injurious contact occurring.